1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a practice apparatus, more particularly to a pitching practice apparatus which permits setting of a strike zone and which is capable of indicating ball speed and generating sound effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pitching practice apparatus for developing throwing technique are known in the art. Examples of conventional pitching practice apparatus include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,333,856 and 5,803,842.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,856, there is disclosed a pitching practice apparatus that includes a main frame member and a backstop member supported by the main frame member. A strike zone member is attached to the backstop member and forms a pouch to collect balls that are thrown toward the strike zone member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,842, there is disclosed a collapsible pitcher's practice cage that includes a frame having pivotally coupled first and second frame portions movable to open and closed positions, and a foldable fabric enclosure coupled to the first and second frame portions and to be struck by balls thrown during practice.
The aforesaid conventional pitching practice apparatus are unsatisfactory since no means is provided for informing the pitcher as to the ball speed and as to whether or not a thrown ball fell within a strike zone.